


the odds were never in our favor

by KOG4NE



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Badass Katara (Avatar), Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, I've been rewatching the hunger games, M/M, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Muah, Multi, POV Sokka (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is ready to die, maybe a kiss here and there because theyre teenagers about to die, protect meelo and jinora anyone, they're all dying theres no time for relationships, they're too young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOG4NE/pseuds/KOG4NE
Summary: Sokka was happy with his life. As happy as he could be living in a world where each year he watched people his age kill each other for the chance of victory. He had never been scared he’d be reaped. It seemed so impossible, until one day it wasn’t and he was standing on the stage next to his sister.That’s when he swore to himself that one of them was coming home, and it would be Katara.orKatara and Sokka are both drafted for the games, and Sokka makes it his mission to make sure Katara is the winner
Relationships: Aang & Korra (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko & Katara & Sokka & Mai, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Jet & Suki (Avatar), Katara & Mai (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Mai & Sokka (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. the reaping

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusions, to get enough characters I took the liberty of merging ATLA with Korra, and because of that there's a lot of overlapping with characters, so for this fic, no one is related unless they're siblings (Katara&Sokka, Azula&Zuko, Meelo&Jinora) or it's stated otherwise, meaning Katara and Aang obviously aren't Kya&Bumi's parents or Jinora&Meelo's grandparents :)
> 
> There are also four(??) original characters but don't mind them too much as they're simply there to die

The wind sent a cold breeze down Sokka's spine as he got in line for the 6th time in his life. It was the basic procedure by now; get in line, get his finger pricked for blood, and standing on the side with the boys, eyeing his sister like his life depended on it. At seventeen, Sokka was used to it. He was used to standing there watching someone from the Capitol say some kid's name, and he'd sigh thinking about their parents, but move on the second he could, run after Katara, and they'd fistbump. Maybe it was grotesque, first bumping your sister because neither of them was going to die, but it kept them sane. 

He didn't have any expectations this time around either. He'd stand in the crowd of boys, who didn't smell very well, making sure his sister was calm, and then they'd go home to Gran-Gran, who had been too sick to come with them. Their dad always did, not as much for Sokka, but Katara. He had called his sister's nerves childish a billion times; it wasn't like she'd get reaped, and he'd make fun of her when they got back home. But Hakoda always went out of his way to come with her, to stand in the back for her to hug him once it was all over. Sokka was never scared of getting called so much, so; he tended to zone out at every reaping, just waiting for it all to pass. 

That was until, 

"Katara Nutaraq"

Sokka's eyes drifted over to his sister in shock.  _ No. _ He must've imagined it; there was no way he heard her name. Katara's eyes met his, the same panic he felt apparent on her face. Everyone around them seemed at a loss for words, and Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder - probably to comfort him, but he felt his whole body tense up, and if it weren't for fear of taking his eyes off his sister, Sokka would've punched him.

"Katara, Where are you, dear? Well, come on up."

_ No. No, I'm imagining it. No. It's not Katara. _

As his sister walked up to the stage, Sokka felt his life flash in front of his life. They had already lost their mother when she stupidly stood up against the Capitol; he couldn't lose his sister as well. He refused to. Looking up at the terrified face in front of him, Sokka felt like he was going to pass out. He knew his sister was strong, in fact; she was the strongest person he had ever known, but he knew her odds were not in her favor, no matter how many times they were told so.

"And now for the boys.."

Sokka's eyes didn't leave his sisters, and he could tell she was holding back tears. He would've stepped in, he would've volunteered for her, but he was a boy; it's not as if he could. He tried to flash Katara a smile, although he knew it was for no use, there was nothing he could do to make the situation any better.

"Sokka Nutaraq."

His eyes flashed back, looking anywhere for his father. He needed his father to confirm he imagined it; he was simply in shock over his sister getting reaped, which made him imagine his own name. Indeed it was just something similar to his, like...  _ Nokka? Lokka? Tokka?  _ His eyes met his father's, and he knew it was real. Everyone was quiet, not used to siblings being reaped the same year. In fact, Sokka was sure it hadn't happened in his district before. He heard stories about it happening in the poorer districts, where their names were in the bowl a billion times and had a billion siblings on top of that. 

But it didn't happen here.

His feet dragged along the gravel as he slowly moved towards the stage where his sister was already standing. Their names weren't even in there ten times; the chances of them both being picked was something Sokka had never even thought about. But there he was, realizing that no one was going to volunteer for either of them, and he would have to go into the games with the person he cared about the most.

As he grabbed her hand and listened to the Capitol speaker make some grand gesture about them being siblings, Sokka made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure Katara came home safe. Even though that meant sacrificing his own life.

**_✑_ **

Getting off stage, the two of them were put into a room inside the town hall, and the second they were alone, Katara threw herself around Sokka's neck, sobbing endlessly into his arms. He didn't know what to do, he knew he should be staying strong for her, but he had doubts he'd be able to much longer.

"Katara, it's okay. We'll be okay." the lies fooled neither of them, but it was all they had.

The door slammed open, and before Sokka could process what was happening, Hakoda and Bato came running into the room, Hakoda wrapping his arms around them without saying a word. And that's when Sokka let himself cry as well. This was the last time they'd ever be together, and they all knew it. "It's okay, it's okay. It's okay!" Hakoda whispered to them, but Sokka knew he was just trying to convince himself along with them. Normally, he would've hated such a long hug from his father and sister, but now, Sokka didn't want it to stop. Katara was the first to let go from the hug, just to go hug Bato as well, but Sokka wasn't ready to let go of his father.

"Listen to me, kid. You're going to be the smartest kid there, you know how to use a sword, if there's a boomerang, you go for it, you know how to find food. Sokka, you're so brave. If anyone can do this, it's you." 

"I will give my life for her."

"I know, kid. But, I need you to protect yourself as well."

He could tell his father was on the verge of crying, so Sokka simply nodded, not wanting to cause him any more stress, as if that was possible. Removing himself from the hug, Sokka went over to Bato as well, receiving the tightest hug he'd ever received. He was happy his father wouldn't be alone; he was happy Bato would be around to make sure he wasn't blaming himself for the reaping. He knew there was no one better to take care of his father now that their mother wasn't around.

He could hear his father tell Katara the same he had told him. How she needed to use her strengths to survive for as long as possible, how she should stay with Sokka for as long as she could. How good she was at tending wounds whenever he or Sokka had been a little rough when out fishing or when she'd build traps so she could help the stray cats. Even when she and Sokka would go hunting for the fun of it, him with his boomerang and her with the bow and arrow their mother had gotten her before she died. 

"Do you think we stand a chance?" 

Sokka looked up at Bato, who seemed to be at a loss for words still, just staring straight ahead. 

"Bato. Do we stand a chance? Don't give me the same speech dad did because he just wants us back. But we don't stand a chance, do we? We're not made for this."

He felt his eyes tear up as he looked up at the man, who seemed to be in the same situation as him.

"Sokka, you stand just as much of a chance as everyone else in that arena. And I believe in you. And there's no doubt in my mind one of you will be coming home."

Bato sounded much more sure than his own father had, but before Sokka managed to do anything else, the door opened, and peacekeepers were grabbing both Hakoda and Bato. 

"Dad!"

"Be safe, okay!? I love you two!"

**_✑_ **

  
  


"Two hundred miles per hour, and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this."

Varrick threw himself down on the couch opposite them, a cheeky smile on his face. Sokka fought the urge to fight him right there; wonderful thing? He and his sister were being sent to their death, and Varrick looked at it as a wonderful thing? Katara must've been able to tell he was tensing up as she quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Now, if you're trying to make them throw up, you're succeeding. There's nothing wonderful about this train; it's motion sickness in a box."

"Don't mind my brother, thirty-three years, and he's still not good with trains."

Sokka looked up to meet two faces he had seen before. District four had some winners, but Kya and Bumi were probably the ones he knew the most about. Siblings who went into the games five years after each other, Bumi won at 16, by what some would call a psychotic break in the middle of the games, causing him to lose it and take most of them out by himself. Kya followed five years later at the same age by outsmarting everyone, only ever killing one person. He and Katara used to pretend to be them when playing by the beach, but he never thought they'd both be sitting on a train with them.

"I'm Kya, and this is my brother Bumi. We'll be your mentors, and we'll have your back whenever Varrick is an asshole." 

"So, all the time," Bumi added before they both sat down next to the Capitol man. 

"Bright side, sponsors are going to love you two. Attractive siblings from a well-off district who didn't volunteer? It's a tragedy, and people love tragedies." Bumi's voice was firm as he looked at the two kids in front of him.

"What Bumi is trying to say is, sadly, this is a reality show for the citizens of The Capitol. They love the drama and stories sell. Usually, they're a sucker for love stories, tributes falling in love then having to kill each other, that bullshit. But this they don't see as often. You two have great odds; you both seem like you're in shape, and although we have to see you in action, there's a lot to work with. All hope isn't lost here," Kya took Katara's hand as she flashed her a smile. "You're both around the same age as Bumi, and I was when we won, and people are going to underestimate you. Especially Katara. Which is when we surprise them." She let out a sigh before sitting back on her chair. "But, we don't need to talk about that now. Eat up and get some rest, and we'll be in The Capitol soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ages n districts <33
> 
> District 1: Zuko (18) & Azula (16)  
> District 2: Mako (18) & Mai (17)  
> District 3: Bolin (17) & Ty Lee (16)  
> District 4: Sokka (17) & Katara (16)  
> District 5: Veruk (13) & Yue (17)  
> District 6: Ukao (16) & Asami (18)  
> District 7: Haru (18) & Toph (14)  
> District 8: Zumuk (17) & Izuna (13)  
> District 9: Jet (18) & Suki (17)  
> District 10: Kai (14) & Opal (16)  
> District 11: Meelo (12) & Jinora (14)  
> District 12: Aang (14) & Korra (18)


	2. meeting the tributes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs as i put on the playlist i made for this fic* lets go

The enormous buildings took Sokka by surprise. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but whatever it was, it wasn't this. They caught his attention, and he couldn't stop staring. So much so he didn't even notice the people who were cheering for their arrival.

Everything was so much bigger than what he was used to, and his eyes couldn't stop wandering. One thing that had always fascinated him was architecture and how different every District was from each other in the way they were built. It was beautiful. But that's just as much romanticizing of the Capitol Sokka cared to do.

The next few hours were a complete blur for him, from being hosed down to meeting his stylist to standing on a chariot, pretending like he was excited to be there and excited to be there with his little sister spesifically. It had been the first time he had seen all the other tributes, and he felt sick. Half of them were way too young to know what was going on; the others were terrifying. 

He finally managed to zone back in once he was in their apartment, which was nicer than anything he'd ever seen before, and although he was tired, Varrick made him sit down on the couch, excited to show them the other tributes.

* * *

"District one," Varrick said, a smirk on his face. "Zuko and Azula. Siblings. You might know them as the President's kids. Two years back, they both vanished from the public eye, and rumor has it President Ozai sent them to District One to practice because they wanted to be in the games so badly." Sokka watched the screen, his eyes following the two beautiful people with light skin, golden eyes, and the darkest hair that framed their faces beautifully. He had a mental picture of what Capitol children looked like; however, these two were way prettier than he had imagined them to be. The only characteristic that seemed to differentiate the two other than gender was that the boy had a huge scar framing his face's left side.

"What's with the scar?" Before Sokka was able to, Katara spoke up, seeming just as interested in the two.

"Training accident."

_Who the fuck trained with flames?_

"Fairly dangerous, they grew up in The Capitol, meaning they haven't trained their entire life, but they also begged to be in the games. They might be the only ones who truly want to be there. Well, them and.." Varrick moved on to the next District, "Mai and Mako." Just like District One, they were beautiful. The girl was paler, with sharp bone structure and a slight smirk on her face, but she also looked bored? Her glare seemed to be enough to cut Sokka in itself, and he made a mental note to stay far away from her during the training. The boy was bigger and seemed extremely confident where he stood, the same physical appearance as the other three. So far, the tributes appeared to belong on the cover of a magazine, not in an arena to die. "These two are scary. They trained their entire lives to volunteer when ready when they're at their most lethal. District two has just as many winners as District one, and they're a fan favorite."

"They tend to be cocky, though. It's their biggest weakness." Bumi added, able to tell both Sokka and Katara were getting worried. "They think they're all that, but they have a tendency to prefer the theatrical route, and they're easy to outsmart. Kya spent most of her game turning them on each other."

The next hour was spent looking through every tribute, and Sokka felt his heart grow heavier and heavier. It all felt real, and looking at the people who would try to kill him made him feel sick.

"They're sending a blind girl into the games!?" Katara's voice seemed angry, and Sokka couldn't help but agree. He knew the Capitol was evil, but that seemed low, even for them.

"Well, yes, but she's got other talents, she's sma-"

"There's no but, Varrick! She's blind!"

Katara was right; sending a blind, defenseless girl into the arena was nothing short of cruel. How was she supposed to fight? Was she there only to be killed? To allow the Capitol to enjoy the torture fest of a blind girl. The other districts seemed to go by just as fast; there was the occasional one that caught Sokka's interest (Like the girl from District 9, with her short hair and refusal to look weak on the stage), but now he was focusing on keeping his eyes open.

"Jinora and Meelo."

His eyes looked up at two of the youngest kids he'd ever seen, and his heart broke. The entire room went quiet, and he didn't know where to look or what to say. It seemed that neither did Varrick, who simply sat down, burying his head in his hands.

"It was Meelo's first year with his name in the bowl, Jinora's third," Kya spoke up, the sadness apparent in her voice. "Their father won the games around the same time Bumi and I did; I'm guessing he's their mentor. They're not going to last. Their lack of fighting skills alone is worrying, but pity won't help them with the careers this year. They're in the game just to die; that's their purpose. Even the Capitol knows a twelve-year-old boy from District eleven has no chance of winning, but they know the audience will watch it with heartbreak. And that's what they want."

* * *

Walking into training with Katara right behind him, Sokka's eyes went directly to the girl from District two, who was throwing knives into a mannequin's heart over and over again. She turned around to flash Sokka a smirk, which sent shivers down his spine. _Remember what Bumi said, their cockiness is their weakness._ His eyes kept searching the room, looking for someone friendly for them to be around. His eyes caught a boy, probably around his age, standing on top of a box, trying to do,, a speech? Sokka remembered him as the boy from District 9, Jet? Weird choice for a first-day strategy, and by the looks of everyone else around them, they agreed.

"Do you think he realizes that's why we're in the games, to begin with?" Sokka turned around to see a long-haired boy with a headband keeping his hair out of his face. "Telling us they can't kill us all if we rebel like that's not exactly why we're here." He huffed, just now noticing the confused look on Sokka's face.

"Haru. District Seven." 

_Right._ If he was honest, Sokka didn't remember much of District Seven, as Katara had decided to speak up about the blind girl as Haru was introduced. He did, however, introduce himself back at him, a soft smile on his face. Sokka was still working on relaxing, and being in a room with his potential murder didn't help.

"You're here to die? Hold up, is this the games? I thought I won a fancy trip to the Capitol with my sister!?" Katara punched him in the arm, but Haru laughed before turning his attention back to Jet, who was still making a complete fool of himself.

Kya and Bumi had told them not to bother showing off during the training sessions. _Don't give anyone a reason to look at you as a threat or an easy target._ As great as that advice was, it made Sokka incredibly bored. He had spent the entire day at a table trying to draw the other tributes while Katara looked through maps, trying to navigate. Watching the others was fun, if that was the right word to use - Sokka enjoyed watching people, not as much when he knew they'd try to kill him, but it was fun regardless. He watched the boy from District two chop limb after limb off mannequins, the girl from nine slice someone's (well, a mannequin as well) head off with a blade she was holding with her foot, he watched the two kids from eleven play hide and seek with the boy from three, who seemed very fond of them. People watching was fun. Even when he knew they'd try to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the longest, but that's because i got carried away and finished three chapters set further into this (including the last chapter which absolutely broke me) and i basically want to get them into the arena as quick as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very much just a lil filler chapter before the next one which I've already written 90% of !! leggo

The night before going into the arena, Sokka felt sick. He had been living in ignorant bliss until he looked out on the city, the pit in his stomach growing. The others looked at them as a threat now. Or - at least they should. Both Katara and Sokka ended up with a score of 10, something he didn't expect, but at the same time, he doubted the other tributes did as well. He didn't know how he was going to do once he got into the arena. He'd have to figure it out without dying. Would he grab Katara and run away? He knew both Bumi and his father wanted him to get a weapon, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do so. It would be pointless if he died before he could've protected Katara at all. 

"Sokka, we should go to bed.." Katara's voice sneaked upon him as she put her hand on his shoulder, "We want to be well-rested; Kya said so.."

"Well, what the fuck does Kya know."

"She's been in the games, Sokka. She knows more than us. And -"

"I get it." 

He didn't mean to come off as a complete asshole to his sister, but looking at her made him remember that only one of them had the chance to survive this, only one of them would ever see Kya and Bumi again, only one of them would ever hug Bato and Hakoda again. Everything was ending, and Sokka didn't know how to deal with it.

"If... If it ends up only being the two of us left, you're winning, you know that, right?"

Katara looked at him with wet eyes as she sat down next to him, shaking his head.

"I'm not letting you end your life for me, Sokka."

"That's why I'm here, Katara! I already promised dad that's what I'd do, he agreed."

Katara didn't say anything. Instead, she threw her arms around Sokka's neck, sobbing into his chest.

* * *

Sokka and Katara had fallen asleep by the window that night, and before he considered himself awake, they were separated. It all happened so fast. One second he was sleeping soundly, his sister's head on his lap; the next, he was on some sort of plane headed god knows where, and then he was being dragged away to a room he'd never been before. The room had no windows and smelled like chlorine, which made his nose itch. "Where's Katara?" He said as he turned around to see his stylist walk into the room, although he expected it to be Bumi. He couldn't possibly fathom what Piandao could potentially have to tell him now. "Your sister is okay, Sokka." His voice was stern but filled with raw emotion, something that caught him off guard. He hadn't been close with Piandao, but he looked at Sokka like he had the most potential in the world, and he knew he was throwing it all away.

"I'll see you soon, kid."

"We both know you won't."

Piandao pulled him in for a hug, and Sokka let himself melt into it. He knew it was probably the last hug he'd ever get, but Piandao was the closest he came to hugging his father right now, and in the end, that's all he wanted.

"When Katara wins... Promise you'll make sure she knows how much I love her."

"Trust me, kid. She knows."

  
  


* * *

**15,**

**14,**

**13,**

**12,**

_ He couldn't breathe. _

**11,**

**10,**

**9,**

_ His eyes frantically searched for his sister as he looked through the arena. _

**8,**

**7,**

**6,**

_ He saw a sword; he'd be able to grab that. And a bow for Katara if she grabbed a bag. _

**5,**

**4,**

**3,**

_ Now or never, Sokka. Now or never. _

**2,**

**1,**

**BEEP.**

Sokka looked around to see everyone else start running, and he knew he had to do the same, but his feet would not move. He knew if he stood there for too long, it would blow up or something, and he would be a complete embarrassment. His father wouldn't be able to show his face around anymore.

He couldn't let that happen. His legs took over long before his mind could catch up, and before he knew it, he was running towards the weapons he had been staring at. He was too focused to notice the bloodbath that was already happening all around him. As Sokka got to the cornucopia, he finally turned around, and as he did, Katara practically ran into him.

"We have to go." 

Her voice was filled with panic, and Sokka simply nodded as he grabbed the sword and bow before taking her hand and running towards what seemed like a jungle. 

After running for what felt like an hour, Sokka finally stopped to catch his breath, turning to his sister. 

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Katara shook her head but put her hand up to Sokka's cheek, frowning. "Did someone cut you?"

"What?" He had been too pumped up on the adrenaline to notice the cut on his cheek or anyone throwing anything at him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Katara. I don't remember." He chuckled as he looked around them. From what he had seen, there were four different areas in the arena. One was a jungle? Swamp? That they currently found themselves in. He had seen a rocky area when he was at the cornucopia, but the other two were still a mystery to him.

"I got you this." 

Sokka handed her the bow and arrow, and her smile grew instantly. It didn't last long, however. He figured the realization she'd actually have to kill someone sat in. His big brother instincts kicked in, and he pulled her into a quick hug before pushing her off.

"That's enough of that. I don't want cooties."

"I hate you, Sokka."

"I know."

* * *

They had managed to find a place to sleep that night, between some thick vines, pretty sheltered. Sokka had tried to sleep, and Katara swore she'd be able to watch, but he couldn't allow her to. He knew she needed the sleep, and he wasn't going to take that away from her. He had counted four that night. Four deaths already. It was no one he'd really paid attention to, but it didn't change the fact that they were dead. They didn't even survive one day.

The cut on his face had stopped bothering him, and Sokka figured it would make him look cool or maybe intimidating? 

"Sokka, we need to move. We can't stay in the same place forever." Katara said, reaching for his hand to help him up.

"Do you have any water?" He asked, a soft smile on his face, to reassure her once again. He wasn't sure how to act, but then also, he'd never been in an arena with multiple people trying to kill him before.

Katara squatted down next to him and began to look through the bag she had snatched. "There's a bottle. We could try to find a water source and fill it up." 

"Anything else?"

"Rope... And.." Katara lit up as she looked over at him. "This."

She pulled a boomerang out of the bag, and Sokka lit up as well. Sure, he had managed to grab a sword, but he was way more skilled with a boomerang, as his father had gifted him one at the age of four. 

"Boomerang!" Sokka squealed, taking it out of her hands.

"Be quiet!"

* * *

He felt like they were walking forever. It was already getting dark, and the jungle seemed to have no end, and Sokka was sure they were due for a change of scenery. The lack of food and water wasn't helping them either. Not eating made Katara grumpy, which in return made Sokka want to pull all his hair out.

"Someone could hear you breathe from the other side of the arena!"

Katara turned around to face him, glaring. 

"There was no way I was that loud!"

"Shut up, Sokka!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm as he saw a small clearing, deciding they deserved a break.

"We'll relax for a moment and then find somewhere to stay for the night, okay?"

"Fine."

Although she didn't seem too happy about letting Sokka be in charge, Katara gave in.

"I love you."

She said, avoiding eye contact completely.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> District 1: Zuko & Azula   
> District 2: Mako & Mai   
> District 3: Bolin & Ty Lee   
> District 4: Sokka & Katara   
> District 5: V̶e̶r̶u̶k̶ & Yue   
> District 6: U̶k̶a̶o̶ & Asami   
> District 7: Haru & Toph   
> District 8: Z̶u̶m̶u̶k̶ ̶&̶ ̶I̶z̶u̶n̶a̶  
> District 9: Jet & Suki   
> District 10: K̶a̶i̶ & Opal   
> District 11: Meelo & Jinora   
> District 12: Aang & Korra


	4. alliances with the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for zuko day i give you,,, zuko

The sun was just rising after what felt like two hours of sleep, and Sokka couldn't stop himself from yawning. He had allowed Katara to sleep longer before waking her so she could keep watch, but in return, he got no sleep himself. At least this time, they hadn't fought about it like the night before.

"We need food," Katara spoke up as she threw her arm around Sokka, trying to create a cheery atmosphere. He appreciated it, but he couldn't stop imagining the faces of the tributes in the sky both nights before. There had only been one new death the day before, but it made him feel sick.

Katara let go of him before starting to walk in the opposite direction, something that caused Sokka to question her. 

"We're not splitting up, Katara." 

His voice was firm, refusing to allow them to lose each other already.

"Sokka, I'm just going to go see if there's any berries or something. I'll meet you here in three minutes."

He knew there was no changing her mind, so he simply nodded, deciding he'd see if there were any animals around that he could throw his boomerang at.

He was still figuring out if the game makers had put any animals in the game or if they'd have to survive off berries. Or, maybe they were just supposed to starve to death. Cannibalism, maybe?

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara's piercing scream, followed by a cannon, made him stop in his tracks. 

"Katara!?" He yelled as he began running back to where he had last seen her, only to be met with her on the ground and the girl from District 1 on top of her. "Get off my fucking sister!" Sokka screamed as he pulled the girl off her, his sword going directly to her neck. He hadn't felt a need to kill before but seeing Katara close to death made him want to make it as painful as possible for her. 

"Hey!"

Sokka's eyes shot up as Katara ran to be by his side, not lowering his sword. In front of him was the boy from the same district, looking distraught. Sokka knew if it came down to it, he was no match to the other boy, and if he decided to attack, he was done for - but he didn't know that.

"Do you have a death wish as well!?" His voice was sharp, staring him down. To be fair, he wasn't as scary up close, and he'd seemed when training, he almost seemed.. scared? Sokka brushed that off right away; he was in the games by his own wish, he wasn't scared.

"Let go of her, please."

"Why would I do that!? Katara, get your bow ready."

"No, man. Please. She's my sister. She's all I have. If you have to kill someone, kill me. Just let her go and kill me instead. Azula won't bother you two again, and I'll be dead. Please let her go."

Sokka felt the warmth of blood reach his fingers, and he looked at his sword to see him pressing harder and harder against her throat. Releasing it slightly, Sokka could understand where he was coming from. He was in the games ready to give his life for Katara; it wouldn't be surprising if the boy with the scar were willing to do the same.

"We won't kill you..." Katara spoke up, looking back and forth between Sokka and the boy. "However, we're stronger together." Sokka glared at his sister, who was asking for an alliance without consulting him first. "You two look starved. We know how to get food and shelter. In return, you don't kill us."

The girl, Azula huffed, very aware of her blood on Sokka's hands. 

"Deal." 

"I'm Katara; this is my brother Sokka."

"Zuko. And the girl who's currently bleeding out in your grip is my sister Azula." Zuko glared at Sokka, something that sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck, uh, sorry," Sokka said as he lowered his sword, letting her go.

As they were walking off, another person came running out from the bushes, her breath disoriented and weak. 

Katara got an arrow ready, pointing it at the girl from district two, who quickly retaliated by keeping two knives ready as she stared her down. 

"I go, you go, sweetcakes." Her voice was cold, almost empty, but Sokka could tell she'd been crying.

"Hold up! Mai, pull back." Zuko said as he grabbed the girl's arm. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you." His voice softened as he whispered into her ear, making Sokka furrow his brow.

"This is Mai. She's good." Zuko looked over at Sokka, giving him a reassuring smile. "She won't do anything. I trust her."

Zuko's reassuring words weren't enough to make Sokka relax, but Katara seemed to lower her weapon slightly, waiting for Mai to do the same. 

"Well, there's no way everyone didn't hear you guys yelling; I did. We should go." Sokka didn't enjoy the leader role Mai seemed to take on for a moment, but he knew she was right. They couldn't be standing around, waiting for people to come to kill them. 

He pushed himself in front of her, not giving her the chance to lead them anywhere. The problem was, Sokka had no idea where to take them. Unlike the others, he and Katara had stayed in the same spot most of the time. He knew he was expected to lead them somewhere, but if that somewhere was out of the swamp, he couldn't.

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Zuko's voice sent shivers down his spine, mainly because he had already forgotten he was there, as he did not make a sound. 

"What makes you think that!?"

Sokka spit back, he might've been in a better mood than the day before, but he still hadn't eaten.

"Because we've been here before, asshole! Two times!" Azula was clearly more annoyed than Zuko; the smirk she had been wearing the entire time was gone. 

If they had been any two other tributes, he could take them. It would be so easy to end the whining right here and not have to deal with them ever again, but Sokka was one guy; he couldn't take Azula, Mai, and Zuko. He looked over at Katara and concluded that she would not back him up if it came down to it.

"Fine. Does anyone know where we should go?" He said, glaring them all down. He didn't mean to be an asshole, but he was just so hungry.

A groan came from Mai's direction as she pushed Sokka to the side and started walking. " _ Anyone but her,"  _ he thought to himself, but when everyone else started following, so did he.

"Do you want some?" 

He almost jumped from the sudden realization of Azula next to him, holding a hand full of berries in front of him. Raising both of his brows, one after the other, he simply looked at her.

"They're not poisonous. Zuko's eaten fifty of them, and sadly he's still alive." There was nothing in her voice implying it was a joke, but Sokka found himself chuckling regardless. "What?"

Realizing she wasn't joking, he took the berries, giving half of them to his sister right away.

"Thank you." He said, flashing her a small smile that left her more confused than anything.

Maybe it wasn't the worst idea, teaming up with what seemed to be skilled fighters, but Sokka knew it was a dangerous game as well.

_ What would it take for them to turn on him and his sister? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> District 1: Zuko & Azula  
> District 2: Mako & Mai  
> District 3: Bolin & Ty Lee  
> District 4: Sokka & Katara  
> District 5: V̶e̶r̶u̶k̶ & Yue  
> District 6: U̶k̶a̶o̶ & Asami  
> District 7: Haru & Toph  
> District 8: Z̶u̶m̶u̶k̶ ̶&̶ ̶I̶z̶u̶n̶a̶  
> District 9: Jet & Suki  
> District 10: K̶a̶i̶ & Opal  
> District 11: ̶M̶e̶e̶l̶o̶ & Jinora  
> District 12: Aang & Korra


End file.
